Voy por Ella
by Isi-san
Summary: SongFic. Canción costarricense del grupo -Evolución-... Situado diez años después del ataque de Pein a Konoha.


**Disclaimer:** _Voy por ella © **Evolución**. || Naruto © **El no tan amado ni querido, Masashi Kishimoto.**_

→Esto se me ocurrió una linda noche de invierno mientras venía con mis compañeros de un paseo de fin de año (:

**N/A:** Costa Rica (país de procedencia de Isi-san) tiene talento nacional, créanlo o no. Escogí esta canción también para apoyar un poco nuestra música, además, la letra le queda bien a lo que van a leer [xD]. Por favor escúchenla antes de leer:

* * *

**Voy por ella**

By:_ Isi-san._

...

_Un rubio con semblante triste estaba acostado boca arriba en la rama de un árbol con una fotografía entre sus manos, la de su compañera de equipo y su amor de infancia desde que tenía memoria. La veía con la mirada baja, estaba decepcionado. Él ya lo sabía, Sakura–chan siempre había muerto por Sasuke–kun, pero pensó que lo había olvidado al empezar con él. Después de todo, ¿no debía creer que ahora el corazón le pertenecía a él cuando aceptó ser su novia?_

.

_Fue triste darse cuenta de eso después de ocho meses, casi nueve, de relación. Y la semana pasada le confesó sin mucho pesar que aun estaba enamorada de Sasuke y no podía seguir con él. Él logró traer de vuelta a Sasuke tres años atrás, después de mucho luchar él hizo realidad el sueño de traer de vuelta a su amigo el cual ahora y desde que volvió hacía trabajos comunitarios para pagar su deuda de Konoha y ganarse de manera difícil la confianza del pueblo. Sakura parecía haberlo olvidado, al principio las cosas se tensaron entre ellos dos pero luego enfrentaron con madurez la situación, se saludaban como dos conocidos y ya. Dos años y tres meses y medio después Sakura aceptó salir con Naruto, después se hicieron novios, cuando se besaron él se sintió a morir. Cuando iban de misión se sobreprotegían el uno al otro. Los ratos juntos eran agradables._

_Pero ahora se preguntaba cuánta de esa felicidad había sido producto de su imaginación. ¿Era Sakura realmente feliz con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo vivió en el engaño? ¿Eran los dos o sólo él el que se preocupaba en extremo por ella? ¿Las sonrisas que le daba cuando estaban juntos, eran sinceras? Ella no había olvidado a Sasuke–teme.  
_

_¿Entonces por qué lo engañó diciéndole que su corazón ahora era de él? No quería ni siquiera concebir las posibilidades._

_Ella le pidió que eso no arruinara su amistad, que se siguieran viendo como antes. Pero qué va, no se puede vivir cerca con una mujer a la que de repente ya no se puede besar ni tener en sus brazos, al menos, por el momento él no podía. Su corazón era grande para el perdón y el olvido siempre dejaba archivados los recuerdos dolorosos en una esquina pequeña de su cerebro para amortiguar los golpes, pero era demasiado, se sentía tan traicionado._

.

_Justo dos días después de esa triste noticia ella le dijo que aunque moría por Sasuke, el Uchiha no le daba tanto amor como lo hacía él. Que extrañaba los besos y las muestras de afecto del rubio, pero que la idea de Sasuke aún la enloquecía. Le pidió tiempo, comprensión mientras desnublaba sus ideas… ¿No había tenido suficiente en los casi nueve meses juntos? No, el Uzumaki no quería un amor a medias ni ser el quizá amante de alguien. Él quería a alguien que le correspondiera el amor que él estaba dispuesto a darle por siempre. Alguien en quien pudiera reflejar los orbes con los suyos recibiendo el calor de esa persona con sólo una mirada._

.

_Naruto sentó cabeza para que el dolor fuera la cantidad mínima para ambos. Habló con Sakura y le dijo que se limitaran a verse lo menos posible por el momento, sólo si tenían que hacer misiones juntos y nada más. Ellos se veían más que otros de los nueve novatos por la relación sentimental que llevaban pues el equipo siete y el equipo Kakashi habían desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora todos los que en algún momento fueron sus compañeros de academia forjaban su propia vida, y todos estaban muy ocupados para reunirse como antes. Esporádicamente se veían si tenían que trabajar juntos o si coincidían en algún puesto de comida por casualidad. Todos estaban ocupados, en especial por la guerra que se avecinaba con el país del agua, nadie quería volver a pasar por una guerra así que los viajes de reconciliación en son de paz eran muy frecuentes. Además, Naruto estaba en extremo ocupado: meses atrás había demostrado que estaba listo para ser Hokage y los preparativos ya estaban hechos. Sólo faltaban tres meses para la ceremonia que ya se había fijado gracias y por Tsunade–sama._

.

_Una vez Ero–sennin le habló del amor. Pese a ser el pervertido que era tenía un corazón muy grande. Era un romántico, un romántico pervertido, claro. Le dijo que los placeres de la vida incluían a las mujeres en toda la palabra pero, porque siempre hay un pero, no podía extralimitarse a ser él el que diera todo el amor por los dos, porque en algún momento su amor acabaría y entonces no habría nadie que le insistiera en seguir luchando para mantener a flote algo que la otra parte no quería desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás._

_._

_Sakura le había fallado pero tenía que seguir adelante. Él sabía que existía esa mujer, no le importaba si era alta o baja, linda o fea, graciosa o seria, hiperactiva o tímida, paciente o desesperada. Mientras ella lo amara y el sentimiento fuera mutuo sería su mujer perfecta, pero tenía que comenzar a buscarla, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que hacerla feliz tanto como ella a él. Porque él sabía que existía, pero no sabía quién era ni dónde estaba._

_**Y hay una mujer perfecta**_

_**Caminando por las calles**_

_**Ella me anda buscando,**_

_**Mientras yo la busco a ella.**_

_**Y cuando yo la encuentre**_

_**Más van a brillar mis ojos**_

_**Y con ese amor tan fuerte**_

_**Va a calmar a mis demonios.**_

.

_Hinata Hyuuga se había convertido en una kunoichi excepcional, una Jonnin de alto rango reconocida por varias aldeas extranjeras. Vivía tan tranquila como lo podía hacer una mujer ninja con su reputación y siempre intentaba solucionar los problemas de manera pacífica. Un novio ideal: Kiba Inuzuka, y un clan al cual representar con la cabeza alta._

_No era la vida perfecta, tenía varios problemas internos con los ancianos del clan por su manera de dirigir, además se mantenía muy ocupada, y ahora más que nunca, por la guerra que la aldea quería evitar y como líder del clan más poderoso vigente tenía que asistir a demasiadas reuniones y tratados. Su trabajo nunca le había exigido más de lo que podía dar, pero ahora se sentía más cansada, con menos energía, y no precisamente porque se desvelara pensando en los problemas laborales que la rodeaban, sino por los sentimentales que la comenzaban a torturar. Un sentimiento dentro de ella había estado cambiando en los últimos meses y la culpa no la dejaba descansar.  
_

.

_¿Por qué ya no sonreía tan sinceramente cuando estaba cerca de Kiba? ¿Por qué estaba constantemente confundida? ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de esconderse en el trabajo cada vez que podía? ¿Acaso ella… ya no le quería? Esa era la respuesta. Ella ya no le quería, lo apreciaba, pero no lo amaba. El tiempo pasó y sus gustos fueron cambiando. En parte sabía que los de él también, vamos, que en su mirada se veía que estaba tan poco satisfecho como ella. El problema era que nadie decía nada. Aclararía las cosas con él al día siguiente, cuando estuviera descansada y de vuelta en la aldea.  
_

.

_Ya había anochecido y Naruto seguía en el mismo árbol. Saltó de lo alto cuando sintió que el sueño se estaba apoderando de él, lo que menos quería era amanecer con un dolor de espalda por haber dormido en la rama de un árbol, o peor aún, despertarse a media noche por caerse a dos metros de altura. Iba a tomar la ruta directo a su casa y preparar un poco de ramen instantáneo para intentar calmarse un poco, pero inmerso en todos esos pensamientos no se fijo bien y casi cae encima de alguien, quien por suerte tenía buenos reflejos y esquivó lo que hubiera sido un doloroso impacto sobre su propio cuerpo.  
_

—¿Naruto–kun? —_Preguntó con su suave voz a las espaldas del rubio._

—¿Uh? ¿Hinata–chan? —_Se sorprendió mucho, hacía años que no le hablaba, el trabajo los había consumido mucho. La veía esporádicamente caminar por las calles o salir de la torre del Kage pero por tiempo ni siquiera se saludaban, ella se había mantenido muy encerrada en la residencia Hyuuga desde que fue nombrada líder de clan. Sí sabía que ella había tenido éxito en el mundo ninja, sus habilidades habían mejorada mucho. Hinata se sonrojó un poco, no tanto como antes por lo que ni siquiera fue un sonrojo muy visible, pero después de todo Naruto había sido su eterno amor de infancia. Hubo un breve silencio en el que ambos recordaron la confesión de Hinata prácticamente diez años atrás bajo el ataque a la aldea de Pain. Ambos sonrieron, habían sido apenas unos niños cuando Hinata había creído encontrar el amor y Naruto la había rechazado._

—La misma —_dijo sonriéndole_—. Tanto tiempo Naruto–kun.

.

_**Tengo que seguir andando porque ella me anda buscando…**_

.

—Sí, demasiado… ¿Cómo has estado? He escuchado mucho de ti —_dijo mientras ambos retomaban el rumbo a la entrada de la aldea. Hinata venía sóla de una misión.  
_

**.**

_**Tengo que seguir andando porque ella me anda buscando…**_

.

—La verdad no me quejo, ¿qué hay de ti? Me contaron que dentro de poco serás el nuevo Hokage, me alegro mucho por ti Naruto–kun —_le respondió._

.

_**Tengo que seguir andando porque ella me anda buscando.**_

.

_Hinata siempre había sido muy atenta con él. Una persona de buen corazón._ —Hinata–chan, ¿quieres ir a comer un poco de ramen? —_¿Por qué preguntó eso tan de repente, no quería estar sólo en la comodidad de su habitación unos minutos atrás?  
_

_Hinata se quedó muda un momento y con una sonrisa respondió gracias a un leve asentamiento de cabeza, su sonrojo aún poco visible teñía sus mejillas. _—Claro, Naruto–kun.

Fin.

* * *

¿Muy raro? Espero que no xD.

... Lo siento, es mi loco amor por el NaruHina.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y llegar hasta aquí :P.

_Isi-san._

_PD: ¡TE ODIO!, Masashi Kishimoto–teme. ¬¬ (U)_


End file.
